prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
HPC04
Hayaku mo Purikyua Konbi Kaisan Desu Ka? is the fourth episode for the season Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, the seventh season in the Pretty Cure franchise. The episode focuses on Pretty Cure's friendship, why Tsubomi became Cure Blossom and the introduction of Kumojaki. Synopsis People are running from a Desertrian while a man with red hair is smiling down at the scenery. Pretty Cure are seen running toward the monster, Cure Marine saying that they should do a combination kick. However, Cure Blossom trips, and the distraction causes cure Marine to be hit by the Desertrian. Recovering, Cure Blossom summons the Blossom Tact, but before she can use Pink Forte Wave, she sees a little boy unable to move from the monster, and thus she runs over to him to help. However, the Desertrian knocks the Blossom Tact away from her, and as it is about to attack them, Cure Marine steps in and uses Marine Impact to distract ot long enough to use Blue Forte Wave. Both the boy and Cure Blossom are impressed, though when the boy admits that Cure Blossom was not as cool, Chypre and Coffret appears and tell her to find the Blossom Tact. The red-haired man then appears to them with the Flower Tact, giving it back as a "present". Introducing himself as Kumojaki, he leaves claiming that Pretty Cure are still the weakest Pretty Cure even after Cure Marine joined. The morning after, Tsubomi feels down for causing Erika trouble, feeling useless. Erika then calls her from the other house, wishing her a good morning. After Tsubomi and Chypre return it, Erika tells them to do their best, and Tsubomi agrees with hesitation, but then decides that she has to cheer up. At the Desert Apostles' homebase, Sasorina is reporting Cure Marine's appearance to Sabaku. Although she states that Cure Marine is stronger than Cure Blossom, Kumojaki appears and states that they are still weak, and asks to fight them once again, as previously it was only to observe how strong they were. Meanwhile, at Myoudou Academy, Tsubomi observes as she realizes just how courageful, strong-willed, strong and popular Erika is, feeling that she is not worth being her partner. At lunch, Erika asks Tsubomi to come over at Fairy Dro p after school, as there is something she wants to try. When they arrive, Erika explains that they should try to practice some activities in the fashion club, including finding clothes to use. Tsubomi suggests black and gray, which makes Erika, who is studying color therapy, aware that Tsubomi is feeling down. She tries to cheer her up by taking her on a run, where they witness Kumazawa Ayumi leave Ogasawara Mao, saying that she wants to practice alone for a while. Not knowing of Tsubomi's dilemma, Erika tells Mao that she is much stronger than Ayumi and should look for a better partner, making Tsubomi think that Erika will abandon her and look for a better partner in Pretty Cure. Erika's statement makes Mao angry, and Tsubomi leaves, saying goodbye to Erika without explaining what she is talking about. Chypre and Coffret watch them, worried that the Pretty Cure duo is disbanding so fast. Later, Tsubomi goes to Coupe and asks him why she became Pretty Cure when all she does is being a burden for Erika and Cure Marine alike. Her grandmother appears to comfort her, telling her that what makes someone Pretty Cure is a strong will and love, something Tsubomi possesses. Meanwhile, while Mao is training to become strong enough to work with Ayumi again, Kumojaki appears and steals her Heart Flower. Major Events *The third and fourth Heart Seeds are collected into the Heart Pot. *Kumojaki is introduced. *Hanasaki Tsubomi and Kurumi Erika become best friends. *This is the first time the owner of a Heart Flower has not been introduced. Characters *Hanasaki Tsubomi/Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika/Cure Marine *Chypre *Coffret *Coupe *Desertrian *Sabaku *Dark Cure *Kumojaki *Sasorina *Snackey *Hanasaki Kaoruko *Ogasawara Mao *Kumazawa Ayumi *Tsurusaki *Kurumi Momoka *Kaga Yasuhiko *Yoshida Kazuya Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Episodes Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure!